


Rainy Days And Sweaty Skin

by louiskissesharrystears



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiskissesharrystears/pseuds/louiskissesharrystears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry wake up and get so wrapped up in each other that they forget about the football game…until they remember and then Louis is nervous and Harry cheers him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Days And Sweaty Skin

The sky whirls in tense circles, clouds being wrung out in the wind and flinging wet drops across the earth. Harry hears it before he opens his eyes; the rain, roaring like a washing machine, sputtering across the roof tiles with a low, hasty patter. A cold draft glides across his cheek and he shivers, turning into the warm body beside him and curling an arm around his waist. 

Harry mumbles something low and unintelligible as his long fingers press gently into Louis’ tummy. It feels like the velvet rose petals he used to pull off his Mum’s bushes as a child; like innocent infant skin, warm and sinfully smooth and Harry finds himself shuffling down a little (Louis is awfully tiny) so he can lift Louis’ arm and curl under it, rubbing his cold nose against Louis’ chest and sighing contentedly. 

“Haz?” Louis crokes, beginning to wake and squirm at the sudden cold. Haz is what Louis calls him when he’s sleepy, tongue too lazy to even form an “r.” 

Harry smiles at Louis’ groggy morning voice, turning to rest his chin on Louis’ chest, pressing just into the flutter of his heart. “Your skin is so soft,” he says, fingers ghosting everywhere, pressing the words into Louis’ body like a prayer he wants for him to understand. Harry looks at Louis’ squinty blue eyes (he’s still adjusting to opening them) before shifting the hand on Louis’ tummy lower until he can feel the slight jut of his hipbones, then over, to the downy hair curling towards’ Louis’ groin and Louis squirms. 

“Harry,” he groans, as if to say harry it’s too early, let’s just sleep some more. Even so he reaches his hand out to brush Harry’s cheek, ends up smacking Harry on the eyelid because he’s tired and uncoordinated and he’s shut his eyes again. 

“Yes Boobear?” Harry chuckles knowing how much Louis hates that name. Louis has such a nice nose, he thinks. It has little freckles on it. And his hair…all fluffy and poking up around the top of his head in boyish cowlicks. 

“Too early,” Louis moans, making little grabby motions to pull Harry into his chest and go back to sleep. The younger boy turns around in the older boy’s arms so he can face him, leans close enough to kiss him while keeping one of his hands low on Louis’ hip, the other sneaking into Louis’ hair. Louis sighs, just moving his lips languidly against Harry’s. Kissing Harry is one of his favorite things and even though he’s tired he can’t resist. 

It’s soft and innocent at first but soon Harry is so overwhelmed by Louis’ plush lips and Louis seems just as hungry to taste and so Harry licks at Louis’ lips, first his top and then the bottom, before sucking them into his own mouth one at a time and nipping lightly. Louis lets out a little whimper and licks out a little into Harry’s mouth, guiding his tongue into his own. Both of the older boy’s hands knot into Harry’s curls as Harry swallows him up, absorbing Louis’ whimpers and moans. Harry tastes so good that Louis just wants moremoremore, wants to touch Harry and feel him against every inch of him, wants to be inside him, wants to hold him so tight and kiss so deeply that their love burns hot and melting, scorching, before they’re reborn like the sun: blinding and fierce and still burning with its intensity. 

Suddenly Louis disconnects their lips (a trail of saliva trailing between them and dripping down Harry’s chin and Harry licks it off) and slides out from under Harry, collapsing onto his chest and clinging to Harry’s biceps before diving back down to suck on Harry’s already swollen and spit-slick lips. 

“I thought you wanted to sleep,” Harry tries to joke but then is Louis is licking around Harry’s chin and kissing his eyelids before sweeping back down, murmuring “I do,” before biting Harry’s collarbone, and the slight pain is so arousing that all he can do is bite back a gasp.

Louis hums, dropping a kiss over the slight teeth marks. “You tricked me though, you insufferable twat.” But he’s smiling as he presses another kiss to Harry’s lips and then Harry is whimpering, fists moving from Louis’ hair and clenching the bed sheets as he squirms, lifting his hips up a little bit to rub against Louis’. 

“Want,” Harry pants, stumbling over his words in his lust-induced haze, “want you to—” 

And Louis is nibbling at his ear and he can’t think, can’t speak. 

“What do you want Harry? You can have anything.” 

“Just-just,” Harry whines, nails scratching down Louis’ back. “I want you, want you so bad.” He accompanies his pleas with a further slide of his hands down Louis’ back, letting one just rest against Louis’ hip while the other slides over Louis’ ass, letting a few fingers dip into his crack and ghost over Louis’ hole. 

Louis shivers and rolls his hips a little against Harry’s, gasping as their already hard cocks rub together. But Louis isn’t one to be dominated, and holds determinedly onto his self-control. Although it’s hard when he has Harry below him spread out and naked and so incredibly hard, fucking begging for it. 

“What do you want me to do Harry,” he purrs, kissing the soft little hairs behind Harry’s earlobe and then giving it a few kitten licks that has Harry’s fingers pressing further against Louis’ entrance. Louis wriggles, trying not to moan at the arousal that suddenly spikes through his veins, making his dick jerk against his stomach and become impossibly harder. He knows exactly what Harry wants, he just wants to hear him say it. 

“Want—want—Lou I want your cock, want it inside me, just ugh!” Harry cries as Louis reaches down and grabs Harry’s length, moving his hand from the base all the way to the tip and thumbing at the slit as he moves his lips over to Harry’s again for a swift kiss. 

“Okay darling, okay. Just relax.” 

Harry nods frantically, curls bouncing and face flushed and green eyes bright, tracking Louis’ every movement. “Okay,” he agrees, voice horse, as if he’s trying to calm himself. “I just want you,” he whimpers helplessly, locking his legs around Louis’ waist and grinding his hips up again. And it should be corny and ridiculous, but coming from Harry’s wrecked voice and obscenely wet mouth, shuddering through his long thin frame with genuine lust before crashing out into vulnerable space—all for Louis, only for him, well…it almost overwhelms him. So instead of giving in, instead of grabbing this boy onto his lap and thrusting into him right now, fucking him so hard he can’t walk the next day, ruining his pretty little arse he just— 

—breaks away, shoving Harry’s legs down onto the bed and tucking Harry’s hands underneath him. “Patience,” Louis croons, albeit a bit shakily, brushing Harry’s curls off his sweaty forehead as Harry squeezes his eyes shut and pants softly. 

Louis grabs the lube from the night stand and coats a few of his fingers, guiding Harry’s legs open and reaching down to rub gently at Harry’s entrance with one lubed finger. He stares at Harry’s cock, so dark and swollen and huge against his stomach, leaking a few drips of pre-cum; at Harry’s face, one arm thrown across his eyes, obviously straining not to touch himself…and he can’t stop himself from sliding his finger in, all the way to the knuckle without giving Harry any chance to adjust. But Harry doesn’t seem to mind as after a moment he rocks his hips in little circles, pushing himself gently against Louis’ finger and keening high in his throat. 

“You okay baby?” Louis asks, stroking a hand through Harry’s curls again and searching his face for any discomfort.

“Yeah-yeah-just-ungh more.” Harry reaches down to Louis’ hand, guiding another of his fingers into himself and gasping at the stretch. 

“Harry,” Louis breathes, overcome by the sight in front of him: Harry’s almost transparent, pale skin stretched over his ribs, chest rising as his heart pounds and lungs expand and relax, long torso stretching on forever…He wants Harry, everyday he wants Harry. And every time Harry gives himself to Louis, the older boy is always slightly amazed, and so grateful and happy. He feels like if he crawled out of a space bubble onto Neptune and stood under a shower of diamond rain he couldn’t feel more in awe than he does right now.

Even as Louis adds another finger, and Harry’s fucking himself on them, and it’s rough and messy and dirty, Louis reaches a hand up gently to cup the younger boy’s jaw and stroke his porcelain cheek. Harry pushes out his chin, whimpering for a kiss, and Louis touches their lips and this time it’s soft and sweet and almost tentative as both of them try to communicate how special and fleeting and fragile this is. Like this was a church and a person could speak a little too loudly and everything would shatter.

“C’mon Lou,” Harry gasps against Louis’ lips, unwilling to stop kissing him even as he feels lightheaded from lack of oxygen.

“Okay Haz, just let me…” Louis unwillingly parts their lips again to lube up his cock with one hand, as Harry’s still holding his other against him so Louis won’t take out his fingers until the last second. 

Louis chuckles briefly. “Harry,” he says, meaning it to sound a little patronizing but their’s so much fondness in it that the gentle reprimand barely shows. “I’ve gotta take my fingers out. You want me to fuck you right?” 

Harry nods, biting his lip and letting Louis’ hand pull out before bringing it up to tangle in his own. As Louis braces the other hand against the bed and slowly slides in, Harry keeps his eyes open and stares at Louis’, tightly grasping Louis’ hand in his larger one and letting himself just sink a little into the cerulean irises. He thinks about the rain outside, and about the warm beaches in Italy where they’ve vacationed, and the blue sky in summer, and of the blue-tinted water in the little coy pond at the restaurant where they had their first date. “Your eyes are beautiful,” he says, trying not to gasp as Louis sinks the rest of the way in until he’s fully sheathed in Harry.

Louis hums contentedly in his throat and noses along Harry’s jaw. “Well you smell amazing…like raspberries.” 

Harry tries to stifle a small giggle at that. Here Louis is about to start pounding Harry into the mattress and they’re talking about eyes and the way they smell. “Thanks Louis,” and Harry almost rolls his eyes when suddenly Louis pulls nearly all the way out before shoving back into Harry in one smooth roll. 

“Ohhh,” Harry groans, unlocking his and Louis’ fingers to scratch down Louis’ back instead. 

Both hands now gripping Harry’s soft curls, the older boy sinks in again, pushes into him slow and deep, trying not to be overwhelmed by the surreal tightness. “Harry,” he groans, locking their lips again in a heated kiss and panting hot and wet into the younger boy’s mouth. “You feel…unnng…feel so good.” And Harry whimpers at the praise, rocking his hips up to meet Louis’ thrusts. 

“Faster, faster, faster, loulouloulou,” and he’s whining and begging and his cock is sliding against’ Louis’ stomach and Louis is kissing him and licking away the sweat that drips down his temple and then they’re resting their heads on each other’s necks, breathing hotly onto the skin there and occasionally sucking love bites into it as Louis pounds into Harry faster, hitting the boy’s prostate with each thrust and soon Harry feels himself drowning in an overwhelming current of pleasure and he never wants it to end but it’s too much and not enough and “Louis I’m gonna come” he cries before releasing hard between their stomachs and chests, untouched aside from the friction of their bellies pressed together, trembling violently and no longer able to form coherent words as he surrenders to the white hot pleasure.

Louis soon feels himself coming undone as well, even more turned on from seeing Harry orgasm and feeling his warm cum leaking between them. In just a few more thrusts he’s coming inside Harry, filling him up and collapsing on top of him in a heap of sweat and exhaustion and pleasure. 

Harry is still out of breath as he lies under Louis, gently smoothing his fingers over Louis’ overheated skin, still unwilling to stop touching him or have him pull out. 

But then there’s an alarm bleeping from somewhere in the room, and Louis startles out of his semi-conscious sexed-out stupor and frowns before he remembers and suddenly pulls out, hopping up from Harry’s chest. The curly-haired lad feels suddenly empty as Louis’ softening cock leaves him, as well the warmth of his body on top of him. “What are you doing?” He asks, trying not to look disappointed as he sits up and watches Louis scurrying over to the closet. Morning cuddling is his favorite, especially after sex. 

But Louis is suddenly scampering around the room totally nude, anxiously searching for something under the pile of clothes on the floor before he finds it, a football jersey. “I have the charity football match today!” He cries, pulling a clean pair of boxers out of his dresser drawer and looking at Harry as if it were a tragedy. “And I haven’t showered, and I totally forgot, and I’m so nervous I’m gonna mess up, and it’s raining! What if I slip in the mud and fall and make a total fool out of myself and—“ 

By this time Harry has strode over and shuts him up with a lingering kiss before rolling his eyes and heaving an exaggerated sigh, wrapping both arms around Louis and walking that way into the bathroom to start a hot shower. Louis leans into him, still looking pale and more than a little terrified. So Harry tells him “It’ll be fine Loubear, I’ll love you even if you fall in the mud—which you won’t—and your family and I and Niall and Liam will be cheering you on the whole time.” He pulls back to look Louis right in the eye before guiding him into the warm shower. 

Louis sighs as Harry reminds him again that it’s going to be just fine. But he can’t help relaxing as Harry hums softly to him while washing his entire body and scrubbing his hair and kissing him, while all the while Harry genuinely can’t stop admiring him and murmuring sweet reassurances, finally massaging his shoulders for awhile before they climb out of the shower and dry off with big fluffy towels (Louis has a little too much fun scrubbing at Harry’s hair until it poofs everywhere like an afro and Louis cackles and Harry tickles him until Louis can’t breathe.) 

As soon as they’re dressed and Louis is calmed down (once he realizes they aren’t running late) Harry guides him into the kitchen and sets him up on the countertop to watch him make breakfast (waffles and tea) and keep him from burning the kitchen down. They bundle up in rain coats and drive Harry’s Range Rover to the game, Louis fidgeting the whole car ride there until Harry pulls over and sucks him off and Louis doesn’t want to stop kissing him afterwards but Harry has to drive of course so they settle for holding hands over the gear shift. 

The game is wonderful. Harry thinks Louis is unfairly hot in his shorts, fringe all sweaty, shirt clinging to him like a second skin and Harry can’t resist dragging him into the dressing room to snog him senseless, but Louis has to stop when he starts to get hard because how the hell will he play football then? And Harry’s so proud of his Louis for doing this, for training and caring enough about the children so sick in hospice, for caring enough to actually do something beyond giving them money and forgetting about them, and he can’t resist cheering louder than anyone else. He can’t help it; he’s glowing with pride and he wants everyone to see Louis, how wonderful and thoughtful and beautiful he is. 

After the game it’s still raining, and they drive home and take another shower before watching Disney movies with Louis’ little sisters all afternoon, and later that night eating pasta and a chocolate soufflé and drinking fine wine with the adults. At night they collapse into bed, arms thrown around each other and legs intertwined, kissing until they fall asleep with their mouths still resting close as they breathe the same air in and out.


End file.
